nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanya Jun
'Tanya Jun '''is a supporting character in ''Dark Angel. She is a popular student at Rachel Carson High School (though most of the other popular girls don't seem to like her much) and Gillian Lennox's rival. She was David Blackburn's girlfriend until Gillian inadvertently revealed to David that she'd been cheating on him with another student, after which she plotted to get revenge on them both. History Background Tanya was a popular girl at Rachel Carson High and was dating David Blackburn; they had apparently been together for some time and David had promised he wouldn't break up with her and would be faithful to her. At some point, Tanya began cheating on David with another student, Bruce Faber; some of their known trysts occurred in Macon's cabana and a hot tub. Eventually, Tanya broke things off with Bruce; the only other person who appeared to know what had happened (aside from, obviously, Bruce) was Kim. Tanya found a way to ensure that Kim never told anybody, least of all David, what she'd done with Bruce; it is possible that she may have blackmailed Kim or found some other way to threaten her, as Kim appeared to be quite intimidated by Tanya. The year before the events of Dark Angel, Tanya helped David cheat on his English literature paper. Dark Angel Tanya walks into Gillian's house uninvited after seeing David's car in the drive and the front door open. She walks in on David attempting to undress Gillian, who had just fallen into the creek and was covered in wet, icy clothing. After David explained this to Tanya - who was understandably suspicious of David's intentions - she offered to undress Gillian instead and ran her a hot bath. She also retrieved Gillian's pajamas from her bedroom; however, her attempts to help Gillian were undermined by her snide comments towards Gillian's bedroom and pajamas, and her derision of Gillian's general behaviour and appearance, which Tanya clearly thought as being immature for Gillian's age - all of which was overheard by Gillian. This resulted in Gillian inadvertently lashing out with her as yet undiscovered witch powers, cracking the bathroom mirror. Having heard the crack, Tanya came to investigate and accidentally cut her hand on the broken mirror. Tanya and David left soon after. When Gillian turned up to school the next day sporting her 'new look' and was soon fawned over by most of the boys, Tanya's dislike of Gillian intensified. She was also deeply suspicious of the relationship between her boyfriend and Gillian, who had, after all, been spotted parked together on Hillcrest Road when David came to pick her up that morning (though this was somewhat hypocritical of Tanya, given that she had previously cheated on David with Bruce). To get back at Gillian, Tanya arranged to have Kim spread stories and rumors around the school about Gillian's mother and her alcoholism. Gillian soon got her own back however; with Angel's help, Gillian confronted Tanya about the rumors and also about her relationship with Bruce. Unaware that David had been listening the whole time, Tanya all but admitted to cheating with Bruce and also threatened and insulted Gillian. David revealed he had overheard everything; after Gillian had left, David and Tanya had a fierce argument, resulting in David breaking up with her. Gillian later finds out that Tanya is scheming with Kim to ruin David's life by revealing that she helped him cheat on his English test to get back at him for dumping her; she "has plans" for Gillian too. Gillian had discovered her witch powers at this time and, with Angel's help, used them to put a spell on Tanya that gave her a 'rash' on her arm, preventing her from writing or typing anything defamatory about David. However, it is later revealed that Gillian unintentionally gave Tanya a flesh-eating bacteria that turned her arm purple and extremely swollen. She ended up in hospital and the doctors had to cut from her shoulder to her finger to drain the fluid. They were even worried that her finger may have to be amputated. Gillian discovers what she's done and removes the spell. Though it is not actually stated, it is implied that Tanya gets better after the spell is removed. Personality Tanya is depicted as being an intelligent and practical girl; Gillian often describes her as being a "future executive". Tanya generally comes across as being quite imposing and commanding, especially to Gillian. Whilst Tanya does have good traits, such as courage (she helped get the students out of the way when the window shattered in the cafeteria) and some level of compassion (she helped Gillian after David found her half-frozen in the road), she is ultimately revealed to be quite a nasty person. She is manipulative, vengeful and gets jealous easily. She spread rumors about Gillian's mother being a drunk around school and also made snide comments about Gillian's room and pajamas. Even her so called 'friends' are afraid of her. Tanya saw no problem in plotting to tell everyone that David had cheated on his English literature paper - including the college he was intending to go to - in revenge for him breaking up with her. When Kim suggested that this could "ruin David's entire life", Tanya simply laughed and stated "I know." This also suggests that Tanya can quite immature; she was willing to destroy David's career prospects simply for him breaking up with her; something he had every right to do, as he had recently discovered that Tanya had cheated on him with Bruce Faber. Tanya had never intended to tell David about her relationship with Bruce, also showing her to be deceitful. Despite all of this, however, Tanya did seem to care about David to some degree; she stated that she "wanted him to make something of himself" and helped him cheat on his English lit. paper to improve his grades. However, when David dumped her, she was hateful enough to try and use his weaknesses against him. Physical Appearance Tanya is described as being very tall and quite beautiful, with olive skin, long, glossy black hair and "exotic" almond-shaped grey eyes. Appearances * Dark Angel Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters